It is known that topically applicable preparations, which contain as an active ingredient alpha,omega-n-alkanedicarboxylic acids with 7 to 13 carbon atoms, their physiologically compatible salts or their esters cleavable by means of enzymes of the skin, can be used for treatment of some special skin diseases. Thus it is described in U.S. specification 4,386,104 that preparations, which contain such carboxylic acids as active ingredient, are suitable for treatment of acne. In European patent application 0229654 it is described that such preparations are suitable for treatment of inflammatory and infectious dermatoses. The use of such preparations for treatment of rosacea is claimed in German patent application 36 23 862. U.S. specification 4,661,519 describes agents for treatment of acne, which contain as active ingredients esters of alpha,omega-n-alkanedicarboxylic acids with 7 to 13 carbon atoms, such esters being easily cleavable with enzymes of the skin.